1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for locking the control member of an electrical appliance of the manual control type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that, in the case of certain types of electrical appliances which are designed for manual control, especially switches placed in the power supply system of a distribution network, it may be desirable to maintain the control member in a predetermined position, in particular for safety reasons.
Devices for locking the manual control member of an electrical appliance are already known. However, these devices do not usually permit easy and effective positioning of a padlock or of a lead seal. Some types of locking device can in fact be fitted with a padlock but their structure is such that effective locking cannot be obtained simply by means of a lead seal. Other types of locking device can on the contrary be provided with an effective seal but are not designed for the purpose of fitting padlocks.